May I?
by katnercy35
Summary: This is Autre. She is a very powerful girl who has her walls up. Now take Jack Frost, a mischievous boy who falls for Autre very quickly. Can Jack help bring her walls down,or will Autre never fall in love again? Rated T for language and just cuz I am that way! XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I ****_only _****own Autre. I am writing for the second time! Wish me luck! I actually had this idea, like, two weeks after the movie came out... The funny thing, though, was that I had no idea that I was writing a fanfiction down! Now I will share my idea to you!**

**I hope that you enjoy! I AM A HORRIBLE WRITER BY THE WAY! WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS LOCK?!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I was in my room, just watching the flakes float down from above. I heard that the person who makes snowflakes is Jack Frost. My uncle hates him! Well, he isn't my uncle more like family friend, but I go to his place every time me and Dad got into a fight. He was the father/brother/uncle that I never had. He's the Easter Bunny.

Oh, sorry, I'm Autre. I know, I know my name sounds weird but I love it. It means 'different' in french,and my name proceeds me. I am different. I love it to.

Anyway, as I was saying, I was sitting on my window sill, watching over the North Pole **(A/N: :D Do you know who her dad is now! I just gave you a huge hint!) **when I suddenly heard a huge thud from downstairs. Ugh, Dad! He always has to drop something! But then I heard a voice... a new voice. I jumped into my room and quietly ran to the stairs. There was a boy standing in the middle of the room, and he was cute looking. He looked about my age, though in physical appearance wise though. But a long time ago, I learned to never trust a person the quickly... or fall in love with them that easily...

_Flashback begins..._

It was a bright and cheery day, but something was off. I was in the city of New York. Even though it was night, it looked so alive. I came up to a park. I believe it was called Center Park... No it was Central Park. I walked in, but it was empty. I swear just a few minutes ago this park was _teaming_ with life, but now it is empty. It was very eerie, suddenly cold. I walked towards a tree and behind that tree, there was something... or someone? I slowly walked towards it, and said,"Who's there? Come out!" Then the 'it' came out.

It was a boy, but there's something dark about him. He had cloudy black eyes and grayish skin. He had a skinny figure, but you could tell he could fight. His hair was pitch black that was unkempt. He had a nice smile, though, I could tell it was fake.

"Hello, my name is Bryon Black. And who might you be, my lovely lady?" He asked. I answered,"I am... Alise... Furay." I lied to him, obviously, because I don't know him. "Well, you don't sound so sure. Really, what is your name? I won't hurt you, I promise." He said, giving me a half smile. That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

I should have never trusted him.

~2 weeks later~

In just two weeks, we became the best of friends. I must admit, though, I kinda fell for this devilishly handsome man.

Then suddenly, he popped me the unexpected question."Autre, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and nodded and hugged him.

~1 week later~

After that, Bryon asked me if I wanted to see his dad. I said yes but I still had my doubts. Somehow, he persuaded me, mostly by kisses, and off we went.

His house... Well lets say that i wasn't the biggest, or the neatest. But it looked cozy. I walked in and immediately, I was knocked out.

...

After a while, I woke up, my head throbbing in pain. I looked around the room, and boy was it creepy... and bloody. I looked at one wall, and, in the dim light, I saw bloody tools. The blood, though, was fresh. On the opposite wall, I saw a stable. I was confused, though, that a person who had deadly weapons would actually have horses, which was black. I stood up and went towards one of the horses, obviously enticed by their beauty.

**(A/N: This is going to describe _my_ actual fears. So don't judge!)**

All of a sudden, I saw my worst fears. A dark room, with eerie noises here and was full of mirrors, showing the worst time in my life. Then I was pulled to a high height, then being pushed towards the edge, making me free fall into the freaking mirrors!

A voice pulled me out of this nightmare, though. Bryon. I turned around, but instead of seeing my Bryon, I saw a old man. He smirked at me evilly. I smirked back, trying to look brave and tough. "Bryon. Come out here. Tell your _girlfriend _what happened." The man said.

"Of course, father. My pleasure. You see, _honey_, you are a pawn of a chess game. You just helped your my father and I know all about the North Pole... and your precious father. Oh, and did I mention that my father is Pitch Black?" Bryon said. I gasped. My father warned me about him. He gave nightmares to children with his Night-mares, according to my father. Oh thats what I touched.

"What do you need from me?" I asked. Pitch shook his head. "_Darlin',_ we don't need you anymore. But thank you; you helped in your own fathers demise." Bryon said, smirking. Suddenly, I was knocked out (again!), but when I woke up, I was at the North Pole. All I could think was _Why, Bryon? Why?_

_Flashback ends..._

* * *

><p><strong>So! How do you like it? I know, I know... It sucked! BUT! Hopefully it will get better! I want your opinions on what you guys want... But I already have the second chapter done, so... Gimme ideas!<strong>

**Random question: What CreepyPasta do you like? PM me!**

**~ Tina out! ~**


End file.
